


The Ill Scotsman

by Blackmoonrose13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cold, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoonrose13/pseuds/Blackmoonrose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demoman wakes up ill and thinks the worst and goes to Medic for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ill Scotsman

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this little drabble while working on this image actually http://fav.me/d851zf2 . So in the middle of working on it I wrote up this up. I hope you like it.

Tavish DeGroot woke up this morning his body was feeling soar, his throat soar and scratchy. He sat up slowly his head felt like it weighed a ton. He coughed really loudly a large amount of golden green phloem landed into his hand. “Oh god.” His voice sounded raspy. He put his hand to his face he felt cold but his skin was hot.

He looked at the bomb making supplies. “I knew it would come. I knew it.” He sniffles loudly. “I need to see Doc.”

He stands up slowly his joints popping a bit when he stood. “Ach. Shut up you old bones.”

He walked over his head feeling like it was swimming to grab his red bathrobe to put over his sleeping wear that consisted of an old tee shirt and gray shorts that went to his knees. “This should keep me a tad more comfy in that freezing medical office.”

He walked slowly to the Medic Bay, stumbling a bit on the way grabbing onto the wall for support. “I can't believe this is happening to me. I knew it would but ach.”

When he finally reached his destination he looked in seeing Medic without his robe on playing with one of his doves. “Who is a cute dove? You are Archimedes, you are.” He nuzzles the birds head softly. “You are so cute today.” He looks up seeing Tavish. “Oh mein Goit.” He swings his arm up then lets it drop, Archimedes flew up to his perch and ruffled his feathers upset that his papa stopped cuddling him.

Medic walks to Tavish. “Demo what is wrong? Wait if you knew you wouldn't come to me. Oh dear you look so sick. That would explain while you are here.” He leans up against him. “Let me help you to an exam bed.”

Medic soon guides his patient to a gurney and helps him lay down. “Now tell me what is wrong, while I take some samples.” Medic grabs a needle and starts to draw blood from him.

“See Doc. I knew this would happen it happens to a lot of Demolition men. If an explosion doesn't take a Demolition man it will be the chemicals he uses to make the bombs. I am not shocked really I work with my chemicals a lot more than the average Demolition man due to working practically every day.” He winces when the needle is taken out and his arm is bent to stop the bleeding. “So I just need you to tell me Doc. How long do I have to get everything straitened out with my family and friends?”

Medic sighs softly. “Let's see what the test say before you start asking Soldier to write up your will.”

Medic walks to his lab in the back taking the blood sample. He whispers under his breath. “I highly doubt it is that. My Medi Beam should prevent that. Though I have never fully tested that. I really should for the sake of the team.”

10 minutes later Medic comes back holding a clip board, he looks very serious.

Tavish looks over sighing softly. “Give it to me straight Doc. How long do I got.”

He sighs softly then smiles. “Good news your not gonna die....well not today and not due to the bomb chemicals. All you have is a cold.”

Tavish blinks a bit with his good eye. “A Cold?” He shakes his head. “I can't have a cold DeGroots don't get colds.” He starts having a hacking cough. “Be honest Doc how many days do I have?”

Medic Sighs. “Like I said you have a cold a simple cold.”

“I can't get a cold all that skrumpy I drink should prevent that.”

Medic rolls his eyes. “Please explain the science behind your reasoning Tavish I am really curious.”

Tavish sneezes hard then smiles. “Alcohol is used to sanitize everything. Skrumpy has alcohol in it. I drink it all the time there fore I am safe.” He smirks. “See Alcohol is a solution.” He laughs then goes into a hard cough. “That hurts.”

Medic sighs loudly. “Tavish you have a cold. Go to bed drink plenty of fluids and go to sleep.”

“Can't you heal me with your Medi beam?”

“Nein.”

“Why?”

He groans loudly. “All....You....Have....Is....A....Cold.” He points to the door. “Now go to bed rest and drink plenty of fluids that is not skrumpy.”

“But”

“Go! Or I will make Heavy make you go.”

“Fine Doc fine.” He gets up from the gurney and starts to walk off he stops at the door. “Thanks for telling me I wont be dying from my chems.”

He smiles. “I am glad to help. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
